Queen Chrysalis
'Queen Chrysalis '(voiced by Kathleen Barr) is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In'' Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canderlot Wedding,'' she is the evil queen of the Changelings and once impersonated Princess Cadence in order to take over Canterlot by making Shining Armor (Cadence's husband and Twilight Sparkle's brother) unable to use his magic to protect the city. When Twilight, Jaden, and Jeffrey became suspicious of her behavior, she banished them to the caves beneath Canterlot, where they found the REAL Cadence. Before Princess Celestia weds Chrysalis to Shining Armor, Jaden, Jeffrey, and Twilight arrive in time, and Cadence exposes her as a Changeling. Chrysalis managed to beat Princess Celestia and stop the Mane Six from getting to the Elements of Harmony. But Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings were defeated when Cadence's love provided the strength to cast a spell to repel the Queen and her Changelings far away from Canterlot. Gallery Queen Chrysalis disguised as Cadance ID S2E25.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis' first defeat. Queen Chrysalis disguised as Applejack ID S5E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_fleeing_the_Changeling_Kingdom_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis' second defeat. Queen_Chrysalis_photographer_disguise_ID_S8E13.png 2164716.png Trivia *Queen Chrysalis will return for revenge on Jeffrey, Jaden, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga. *Queen Chrysalis will appear with the villains in Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!. *Queen Chrysalis will return for revenge in Wedding Duels Part 1 and Wedding Duels Part 2. From then on, she'll become one of Jeffrey and Jaden's arch-enemies. *It is rumored that Queen Chrysalis might start a relationship with the Chameleon. *Queen Chrysalis will be the main antagonist of the seventh season of Twilight's Adventures Chronicles ''where she seeks her vengeance on Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. *Queen Chrysalis will appear again in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animal characters Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Villainesses Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Royalty Category:MLP characters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Sonic's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:The Council of Darkness Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Females Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Singers Category:Main Villain Category:Main Villain of the series Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Queens Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Liars Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Foiled characters Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Adults Category:Xion's enemies Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Toons Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Lucario's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Craig's enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Villains who refuses the friendship with heroes Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Non-Disney villains Category:MLP villains Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Kyle Category:Villains who hate Jeffrey Category:Villains who hate Hiccup Category:Heylins of Darkness Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures enemies Category:The Injustice Guardians Category:Sinister Assassins Category:Bartisya Or Marky's enemies